


We were just kids. We weren’t supposed to be heroes.

by Marvelinspired



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Avengers Family, Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelinspired/pseuds/Marvelinspired
Summary: Set in the 1940’s pre-serum Steve and everything that leads up to the fall.





	We were just kids. We weren’t supposed to be heroes.

**Author's Note:**

> Multi chapter story. Once again not spell checked. Thank you for reading it and Merry Christmas.

Sunlight streamed in through the gaps in the curtains. The rays painted Steve’s face in a warm glow, his eye scrunched up trying to get to grips with his surrounding as he drearily opened them. His eye focused on the open window that was located at the end of his bed he knew he hadn’t left it open when he drifted off to sleep the night before. Sitting up he looked blankly at his view. A brick wall. The suns rays had been reflected off the neighbour’s window. He pulled back the blankets and put his feet onto the cold wooden flooring, feet tingling from the change in temperature he walked out of his bedroom and into the living area. 

A brown chesterfield sofa was situated in the middle of the room with a simple wooden coffee table in front nothing else took residence in the room. On top of the sofa sat Steve’s lifelong friend James Barnes dressed in his Sunday best. Next to him sat (f/n) dressed in a lilac dress. Seeing his friend enter the room James bounded up towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder “Finally up sleeping beauty?” he beamed at Steve. “How did you get in Bucky?” Steve asked puzzled but not surprised that his best friend was there. Bucky reached into his pocket and pulled out the spare key that Steve hid under the welcome mat outside his apartment and proceeded to dangle it inches in front of his face. “I have my ways Stevie” “That’s for emergencies only Buck” at this (f/n) got up and skipped over to where the boys were and looped her arm in Steve’s “It was an emergency Steve, honest “she said with a pouty expression “oh yeah and what would it be huh (f/n)?” “I missed you Stevie” “andddddd we gotta get going if we want to make it to the pictures on time Stevie my treat” Bucky said and looped his arm through his other free arm.

They tried to drag Steve outside, but he stopped them, heels dragging onto the cold floor. “Guys” Steve wined, both (f/n) and Bucky stopped dead in there tracks and in unison said “what?” “Clothes would be a good thing for me to get on before we go, wouldn’t want to scare everyone would I” Steve unlopped his arms and gestured to his current brief and vest clad body. “What? I think you look great as it if” (f/n) grinned.

Until Next time...


End file.
